The present invention relates to a dual gate junction field effect transistor based biosensor and methods of making the same.
Biosensors can be used to detect ion concentration (such as pH) or the concentration of biomolecules (such as DNA, miRNA, enzymes, and antibodies) via a detector that can output a signal that can be more easily detected. Examples of output signals include optical signals, physiochemical signals, piezoelectric signals, and electrochemical signals.
Existing biosensors have a number of disadvantages. They are generally bulky, uncomfortable, and poorly suited for long-term use on an outpatient basis, for use with infants, or for use with uncooperative patients, such as patients with dementia who tend to remove existing sensors. Furthermore, many biosensors utilize cumbersome electrodes, for example, requiring clipping electrodes on the fingertips or using adhesive patches. These cumbersome electrodes can severely limit the user's mobility and can result in skin irritation.
An improved biosensor that can easily detect a chemical change or the presence of a biological substance is therefore desired.